


You Are The Stars Now My Love

by BestThingAboutBeingAlive



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Please leave a review, This broke my heart to write, biggest hug for a writer and curious to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestThingAboutBeingAlive/pseuds/BestThingAboutBeingAlive
Summary: He observes her silently and bends down to her as his lips attach themselves to her forehead. 'It's okay love, I got you' he whispers soothingly nodding at her coarsely as the sob explodes from his mouth. This isn't him, Kol doesn't do this or public display of emotions, he doesn't grieve, but he can't do this. 'I can't do this, I can't let them take her away from me' he confessed broken.Aftermath one shot of Davina's death...





	You Are The Stars Now My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I was not planning on writing anything on this because I'm so heartbroken over what's happened to Davina, to Kol, to Kolvina and I personally can't get past it all or how she died. I don't do angst, I write Kolvina fluff for a reason and we all know we didn't get at all enough on the show. I've some more half written currently and they'll be up soon. I wrote this in one afternoon and please ignore any grammar and those mistakes. I bawled as I typed. It was so tough and I know it's a lot, their grief was but it just happened here. Please, please leave a comment. Let me know, it's my first time writing anything like this and it definitely wasn't easy. – Kellie Marie xo

You Are The Stars Now My Love

They keep trying to touch her. Why are they touching her at all?

The glass in Kol's hands is close to shattering with the force he's grasping it with and Marcel catches the gesture as he forces his gaze away from her – he can't watch this anymore.

The glass rattles against Kol's index finger and his eyes are fixated towards these people. There's a silent debate taking place in his head - about which one he'll strike at first, perhaps a missing arm would be sufficient to get the hint across. Stop touching her.

'Which dress was it?' The Original's plot of revenge is destroyed as the voice of Josh springs through the room. He then comprehends what he asked. He tilts his head to the side in the direction of Marcel and an unreadable vacant look forms on Kol as the two exchanges a look. Marcel doesn't answer and it isn't until Kol glimpses towards Josh, her best friend, he then notices a few different dresses are swung over his arms. Josh is devastated and it's all over his face. Kol gets it, oh he really gets it. But anyone else's suffering right now frankly is nothing compared to the literal pain that's tightening his insides, the guilt, the utter misery. That lists goes on. He can't do this. He can't live without her. He refuses too.

There's a silent pause in the room that's all too apparent to those in it. Kol feels it the moment it happens, a swung of his bourbon later, a piercing slam of that glass onto the counter beneath him puts an end to that silence. Then it happens. He loses it.

Kol's expression tightens; he shifts his fingers and fixes the crease on his suit jacket and strides into the middle of the room conscious of the eyes on him. His shoots daggers towards these people that were about to touch his girl, he senses Marcel about to confront him but Kol simply places a hand upon his shoulder and slaps it once against him. The gesture surprises Marcel but he can't do this with Kol, not now. Not today.

'Nobody Touch HER' ' ' he practically roars, jaw is locked and a deathly expression is made clear as Kol refuses this. The carers for these things, these people flinch and their fearful expression puts him at ease; as the woman who was about to dare touch her hair lowers her hand back to her own waist, Kol follows this with a timid grin to them and their reaction immensely pleasures him. Much better he thinks.

Marcel's can't control the tears that made another appearance and Josh is frozen solid when they watch Kol's sincere expression he only carried with her return as he walks towards her slowly. Anyone in the region of Kol he brushes away and he glances behind him and finishes it with 'You can all leave now' this time though, there is no shouting, he doesn't even wait for a reaction or a retort from Marcel on this one. Her family watch as with a shake of his head and an uncontrollable sniff Kol lowers his hands to her face, caressing the skin in its wake. She's cold, she's so cold. It's the first thing he observes but he doesn't flinch, almost as if trying to warm her up. Her rosy cheeks aren't real, they are a product of makeup and he can't stand it. This isn't her rosy cheeks that appear on her as Kol so teasingly makes her blush in ways only he knows how to do. The tint usually appears for him effortlessly and he adores that quality about her with him.

That's gone too.

He observes her silently and bends down to her as his lips attach themselves to her forehead. 'It's okay love, I got you' he whispers soothingly nodding at her coarsely as the sob explodes from his mouth. This isn't him, Kol doesn't do this or public display of emotions, he doesn't grieve, but he can't do this.

Wetness takes home not only upon the cheeks off Kol but the same occurrence takes place with Marcel and Josh. The people, the strangers that witnessed Kol with her try to hide their heartache at the scene. It's all over their faces though.

The people place a hand upon Josh and Marcel's shoulder as they get ready to depart the room; 'I'm so sorry for your loss' Kol hears a women say to them. Marcel can barely keep it together to even nod at her. They left and the last thing heard as they were in the hallway was some comment about his wife being a beauty. Apparently he is a widower now. If the shoe fits.

They are crippled with grief.

Kol clears his throat hoarsely and exhaled. A hand is placed into hers that he promptly brings to his lips and a silent but desperate sorry passes through him for the thousand time. He takes her hand once more and his fingers find home through her. They are frozen too. There's no warmth anymore.

He knew one thing though, she truly is beautiful. He can't think past tense. She looks at peace. She shouldn't be, she should be here with him and in his arms where she belongs not this box. He yearns to reach in and pick her up. He controls that urge though, barely. If he didn't resist, he'd never allow them to take her away.

She doesn't belong in a box.

Turning his hand in hers Kol refuses to let go of her, he just can't do it. He glances back to Josh and instantly wants to smack those tears away. He's to fix one thing though. Signaling towards the dresses in Josh's arms he sighs 'Not those, there is a cream, peachy dress with some lacing she loved, no black' Kol instructed with an almost debilitating weight in his heart and what truly those instructions would mean.

'I'll change her myself' he adds extremely serious before Josh even had a chance to move a muscle. Marcel stares at Kol as if he was crazier than usual and Josh halted in his step as Kol spoke those words. The response for that was an instant constant shake of Marcel's head and a glare with a pointed finger straight at Kol. The statement certainty silenced him and he wanted to knock the lights out of Kol at the audacity.

Truth be told if looks could really kill, he'd be a goner right about now. He wishes he was.

'You're not funny, that's what those people were here for' Marcel snaps his voice loudly bursting through the room. Callously Kol stood up and met their gazes in a challenge; the throbbing ache that immobilized them all was truly hitting its breaking point.

'Oh I am DEATHLY serious about this' Kol was livid, no-one was going to touch her. No-one would see her that way, not a stranger and certainly not her best friend and practically father. It wasn't going to happen and no-one was going to stop Kol on this one.

He reached his breaking point when this all happened but currently he refused to lose it in front of her. His family literally did the unthinkable and its cause was this reality. He was forced to bury his girl, his true family and the rest of them could go to hell, revenge is already on the cards as soon as this day is over and heads were going to roll.

'You are her father' Kol confessed towards Marcel and the statement that truth in more ways than one set deep. Marcel lost his daughter and there was no coming back from that. He swallowed, thickly. Kol continued this time shoving the exact same sentence to Josh with the exception of 'best friend' in its place.

'Do you think she would want her father or best friend doing THIS?' He asked, breathing harshly, his voice rising with each word as it left his lips. There was no time for this, Kol wasn't a patient man, he didn't allow a response to pass, he gulped before adding one final thing on this matter 'Get the dress Josh, I'm changing her', he paused and added a comment that should turn Marcel up the wrong way but it rushed out 'this isn't the first time I've seen her naked and no-one is touching her but me, I'm doing this part' he finished, sadness in his voice, urgency, bitter rage that crept into his tone as he left their gazes and stared back home again.

Hesitantly, Marcel nodded at Josh and he then left to get what was needed for her. For today.

Shine bright my love

Kol muttered a thank you towards the vacant room, grateful Marcel and Josh took the liberty to leave for this part, and without being told to. Kol slowly did the hardest thing he had to do, he didn't overthink this, it just had to be done but his body jerked with emotion as he slowly and hesitantly removed what she had on and he really did try to keep it together. He focused on her face as with great care and tenderness whilst he dressed her in her bright, beautiful and her cream dress. His angel.

He was so broken.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. How was he meant to let them take her away?

Numbly Kol peppered her face in small loving kisses. She was just asleep, he concluded when he couldn't accept this anymore.

He had to do something about that stupid redness, slowly he pulled his finger towards the hollows of her cheeks and so gently moved it back and forward and to his luck the colour started to come off. Whoever did this to his girl should count their lucky stars that they were well gone. It scared him because for a moment it came together and she didn't look gone.

Kol's heart sank. He shouldn't have thought with that family and his past faults; along with some psycho witches who can't let some stupid grudges go that there was always a possibility it would come to this. But she didn't deserve this, she was without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to him and if he had his way or could change anything bar the obvious he'd run with her, if he could and there was no curse placed upon him, he'd go back and take her away just them. He'd keep that smile a constant on her face, that beautiful smile that lit up the room on her every chance he got and he'd continue to love and adore the bones and ground she walked on. He realized there were no more though. He couldn't hold her, tease her, kiss her, make love to her, feel human and adored by her anymore. Nothing else - With a bang it hit. It hit hard.

He mentally cursed and attempted to prepare himself for what was to come next.

A wounded expression took home on Kol, devastation and everything in between as he tucked a curl between her ear and with a tilt of his head his fingers drifted into the pocket in his suit jacket. A white box appeared and a small gift he had already bought her for her before this he brought with him. 'I hope it's okay' his voice was lower to her, not daring to disturb her in her slumber.

Unclasping the seal Kol stared at the diamond necklace, the silver chain with a little star as it's trinket that lay in the middle of its chain. He carefully removed the chain from its seal in the box and unclicked the flimsy thing before he leaned down and securely clasped it shut around her neck. He thinks she would like it. After all, she was his star, although as he stupidly thought that through and regretted it instantly he knew she was the twinkling stars above him now. She is his star in more ways than one.

He with little to no energy tilted his head towards her and the star held perfectly against her neck, shining brightly. Perfect fit for his girl.

Kol continues to lean towards her face and before he speaks he ensures his tone is calm and low for her still. He exhaled deeply 'I love you so much Davina Claire, but darling I can't do this without you, you shine bright my love and I'll somehow make it to you soon'' he finished numbly with a final kiss to her.

How did it come to this?

He deliberately delayed and made no attempt to show or open back the door to them. A knock that was unfamiliar to the Original shook Kol to the core. He ignored it, they'll wait, he isn't ready yet. Not that he would ever be.

It happens again and before Kol can retort a smart reply he hears his name through the door, now that voice he recognizes. 'Rebekah?' he whispers into the air realizing he's finally gone mad. His sister isn't around; she's in her own slumber last time he checked. 'Kol' she repeats with another knock but doesn't dare enter until he makes a move for permission first.

Kol jumped up not sure how to register this. He knows it's her then though and the shock freezes him at his chair in disbelief at the same time. Nevertheless, his legs move towards the handle of the door before he even registers to move them and he opens it and his mouth hangs in shock. It's really Rebekah and for the first time in thousand years, she watches her brother crumble. She somehow was here and her usual vampire state once more. She was now out of whatever she was put out for, Kol thought to himself.

She would have worked to save her in a heartbeat and in her black dress and blazer outfit she is miserable about what has happened. Rebekah had a friendship with the young witch, a questionable one no doubt but she took to her and she never saw this happening, not to her, not to Kol.

'Bekah' Kol whispers and she steps inside closing the door behind her and it's just the two of them then. She nods at her brother and pulls him into her arms, tears already in her own eyes as she holds onto him with all her might and Kol sobs into her arms. 'I know, I know, I'm so sorry' she pleads with him, her hands rubbing along his back in a comforting way. Her brother didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve this and she was here for him, to also say goodbye to her. Kol didn't realize how much he really needed this. Rebekah did understand more than he knew and she was his support system right now.

He calmed down and gestures back and forth between them and back to her, 'I can't do this, I can't let them take her away from me' he confessed weakly, brokenly. He hates how venerable he truly is now. How with her and just his sister there's no hiding it, it isn't Kol. It's tearing him apart and it his words destroy Rebekah, she stares at him concerned and upset, her cheeks wet with emotion too.

'I know love but we have to be strong, she deserves a good goodbye okay?'

Goodbye. He refuses to say that to her. But his sister is right about one thing, she deserves a good one.

Rebekah inhales deeply and takes in her brother. She hadn't been around when she brought him back, she gave them their brother back, they loved each other, they were so happy, she was the first woman to ever change him and love Kol and truth be told no matter what history done she deserved more from their siblings period.

Rebekah runs her arm down Kol's as he moves his gaze back home all over again. She sees her then, she looks peaceful, beautiful but she too knows this wasn't her fate. This wasn't Kol's fault and this shouldn't have been her end, their end. None of this should have happened. Rebekah's heart ache's for Kol, for Marcel who has to do this for his daughter and most of all for her who should be here playing house with Kol upon Rebekah's return and making her jealous of even Kol and the love they had.

She gulps and sniffs but she keeps it together, she's here for Kol, for Marcel and for her.

Kol knew all along it was closer to this time, it had approached and they were trying to take her away from him. From them all. Marcel stood frozen, numb he was so numb and Kol wanted to stop them, oh how he tried. He was being made to leave her now.

He felt his heart contract in response to the pain, it hurt so much. Tears spilled over his lower lashes though his eyes remained wide open, his expression unchanged. 'I love you' he whispered into the room but even as Kol Mikaelson the Original vampire that doesn't do emotions, love or grief, he forced himself to tear his eyes away from her then, he can't watch these people close the lid. They were taking her away.

There's a moment where if it wasn't for Rebekah he would not only have lost it and murdered the entire room in a flash but if it wasn't for his sister's grip for all that happened and the remainder of the day he was sure he'd have fallen down.

They said goodbye to her today. Marcel laid his daughter to rest, Kol said goodnight to the love of his life and that he would see her soon. Afterwards, Marcel clapped Kol on the shoulder as he met his eyes and nodded sadly to him. 'She loved you so much' he said suddenly, 'I love her so much..' he paused with every ounce of sincerity he had in him, he patted Marcel then too to the gaze of simply Rebekah and Josh now. 'She loved you too, you were the father she never thought she'd ever had, you gave her family, you showed her what having a proper and loving parent is' Kol managed to get out honestly and the utter truth in his words broke Marcel as all he could manage was a tiny smile and a nod, both of their eyes clouded with tears.

Rebekah stood in-between them and tears streamed down her face. She was proud of her brother, he managed to get to this stage today. Barely but he did. She was proud of what he just said to Marcel. She would be so proud. She is.

Davina Claire is Kol Mikaelson's soulmate, he roamed this torturous place for a 1,000 years and she was it and then some for him. She was the love of his life; he was the love of hers. A part of him believes and grips onto a shed of hope somehow this can be fixed. He is a thousand year old vampire, his niece is a literal miracle baby hybrid and a witch and miracles occur sometimes. Those things aren't meant to be real at all yet they are and Kol, for now, believes anything is possible. Regardless he'll be with her again, if they can't, he'll find a way to be with her, even if it meant going where she is.

Shine bright

In the late afternoon sunset, the sky took on a golden glow, taints of absolute beautiful reds and pinks swarmed above them all. That night, the stars were brighter than ever.

Kol couldn't say goodbye because it wasn't, he would make sure he got to her soon. He wasn't doing this vampire forever without her here with him.

After all they are kindred souls.

-  
All of these stars will guide us home


End file.
